endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Red Team
Red is a team color used in all seasons of Endurance. A powerful color, they made the final four in all but two seasons, winning in Endurance: Tehachapi. Endurance Christian Justice and Ashley Gudzak became the Red team in the season's partner game Fate Falls. When Layla caught the red ball, she chose Christian to be the boy on the red team. She seemed unsure of whether or not she should pick Ashley, like The List said. Sabrina wanted to ensure that her friend got the partner she wanted, so she whispered to Layla "Ashley...Do it." Layla picked Ashley, forming the third team, the Red team, of Endurance. Their starting piece was Leadership and their prize trip was to Australia. The Red Team had not won anything until Squeeze Play, where Ashley got every question right. They didn't have an hard time chosing who they would send. Due to deals Christian and Ashley made with Yellow, Blue, and Green, their only choices left were Orange and Purple, despite a deal Ashley made with Layla in the very beginning of the game. The Red team continued to fly below the radar in challenges, but were kept on the island by Ashley's friendship with Sabrina and Christian's friendship with Aaron. However, they couldn't be saved during Leap of Fate, where they were the first team eliminated, and were sent to a dramatic Temple of Fate against their friends the Yellow Team. The Yellow Team came out on top, ending Christian and Ashley's time on the show, and thus becoming the last team eliminated. Endurance 2 Wash Out was the game that determined the teams of Endurance 2. When Phil Morelli and Jacquelynn Pointer both caught a red ball, they became Red team, with the starting piece of Discipline. Alliances began early this season, and Red was in one with Purple, Orange, and Grey. However, Phil and Jacquelynn did not have a big impact on this game. In missions, they flew below the radar; however, they came close to winning Tower of Power and Fireball. That would mean that if it wasn't for their early elimination, they could've been a powerhouse on Endurance. The Green team sent Red against the Orange team at the Temple of Fate, where Orange came out on top, devestating Phil and Jacquelynn. In the letter they sent the next day, they lashed out over Green sending them to Temple, and hoped they would get eliminated. Endurance 3: Hawaii Kareem Nugent and Rachel Lofton Are the Red team this time after the Pick Your Partner game. Kareem didn't catch a ball, forcing him to hold ball #14, and Rachel caught ball #12. Kareem chose to be on the Blue team, and later, Rachel chose to be on the Red team. Willa with ball #8, decides to partner up with Kareem. However, later, Antonio decided to bump Kareem out, and pair up with Willa. Kareem can't bump anyone, so he must chose an empty space. He chose to be with Nicole on the Orange team, but he is bumped once again, this time by Demian. He is forced to take the only girl left, Rachel. During Bagging on You, they hit their platform during the fourth round. Despite their whole alliance saying to eliminate Yellow, they eliminated Blue. Yellow did not return the favor, and eliminated them in the next round. Like the rest of the alliance,they targeted Yellow and Green during Squaring Off, however, they are later eliminated along with Purple. They were eliminated first in Out on a Limb when Kareem struggled to hold on after two minutes and then let go. After this game, Red is places on a "superteam" with Orange and Brown for Bamboo Jungle. Unfortunately, their "superteam" lost. Since Gray and Purple wanted to save Orange, Red was sent to the Temple against Brown. There, they lost in two rounds, and were eliminated. Endurance: Tehachapi Chris, the winner of Power Play decided Franke Sisto and Erika Cook would be the Red team this year. Both Franke and Erika played by friendship more than strategy. Their main alliances were initially with Green, Purple and Yellow, but as the competition progressed, they became closer to weaker Orange and Blue teams; they did average during Blocked, and Green considered giving them the Samadhi to cause the least controversy, but the exposure of the Blue-Gray alliance spared them. In Raft Pull, they received an average amount of sandbags, and started off slowly, but blazed ahead to go toe to toe with Purple (the first of many battles that those two teams would have this season), and almost won, but Purple got their flag in mere seconds ahead. The next day, they proved to be a strong team once again, as Erika outlasted all the male players in Drop Out— while she and Franke had Yellow definitely on their SuperTeam, they were torn on returning the favor to Green or Purple; the former became the third member of the powerhouse SuperTeam, leaving Purple to join forces with the underdog SuperTeam. In Super Stumped, they were neck and neck with the opposing SuperTeam, but when Isaac accidentally put one plank on top of the other, Erika was unable to lift it— the stronger teams were stranded there for a few moments, then had to backtrack in the water to add on progress; the underdog SuperTeam seized this opportunity and easily won the mission, later selecting Red and Yellow to go to the Temple of Fate, where Franke and Erika managed to win and come back. In Waterworks, Yellow left them their Trust piece, putting them in the lead; they finished second in the mission, but when Purple came in last place, their allies on Green decided that Red would get the Samadhi so Purple would have a better shot at winning. While Erika tried wisely to counter this by persuading Jeszie to handicap Blue instead, Red was handicapped with a 10-foot penalty anyway; Franke decided on making an underground pact with Orange upon hearing rumors that Green would throw the next Temple Mission. This didn't go over well, as Orange knocked out Purple in the first round (sealing their fate at Temple for that night), only to be sacked themselves by Green; although they didn't catch anything until the last shots in Fireball, Red was second best yet again, which most likely saved them from joining Purple at Temple, whereas Orange was eliminated instead. In Hang 5, Red moved even further into a tremendous lead, courtesy of Orange's abandoned Knowledge piece; despite that, they had poor performance in the mission, as a result of Franke's sluggish pace, because he had less leg strength compared to the other guys. On the hillside, Erika offered to get the Samadhi again from Jeszie to alleviate the conflict she was having with Isaac over who would get it— this time, it was a one-minute delay in Cubed, which Red was unable to participate in as a result of Purple's record-breaking victory in 51 seconds. They survived a second trip to Temple against Blue, granting them access to the final three. They were neck and neck with Purple in Create Your Own Game, but Purple won their second and final piece, and decided to handicap Green instead because they couldn't save each other the next day— in the grueling Circle of Trust mission, Franke let go after 10 minutes, followed by both members on Green (guaranteeing their first and only trip to Temple), leaving Erika to compete against Daniela. Erika won the mission for Red, earning them a spot in the finals, averting their third trip to Temple, which may have had their inevitable elimination as the outcome, as no team at that time, had broken the Three Temple Curse. By the mission for the remaining pieces, Franke was determined to help. In the end, he did, getting two pieces for the team, while Erika only got one. They had a one piece lead over Purple in the final mission, but the lead shifted often during the mission. In the end, they won the season, becoming the first Red Endurance champions. Endurance: High Sierras Cameron Uranick and Aeriel Miranda became the first team on E5, but were the third team to pick a color. Cameron was highly involved in the team switch, conspiring to switch the Blue and Gray Teams with Dakota. Like the Orange Team, they were part of the PROG alliance, but had a small role. They only won one mission in Walk the Plank. They were eventually eliminated by the Blue Team in Fill 'Er Up. Endurance: Fiji Jonathan Young and Hannah Gross became the Red Team of E6. Throughout most of the season, they tagged along with the Green-Orange alliance but in Shark Bait they teamed up with Blue, where with Blue they send Orange and Green to the Temple of Fate. In Stand Bags were all three teams were in danger of going to Temple, Red won having only one piece in the bag. When the time came to pick teams to go to the Temple of Fate Blue and in a shocking event Red (when Jonathan picked the red stone from the bag) where sent to the Temple where they lost to Blue. Trivia *Fewest number of trips to Temple among teams that appeared in all 6 seasons: 7 ** Interestingly, they were also the last team to survive one trip to the Temple of Fate, in Super Stumped on E4. Category:Teams